Paradichlorobenzene
Paradichlorobenzene (パラジクロロベンゼン) è un Kagamine Len canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da Owata P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Iroha Uta. Informazioni Kagamine Rin è parte del coro di questa canzone. Inoltre, la canzone è stata velocizzata per la serie. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Welcome to the twisted world of make believe! While caged like a bird, Len sings an innocent song without meaning, or so he says. The more you listen, the more the mystery deepens, and the more you find yourself trapped in the cage beside him."'' Liriche Giapponese=ボクは何のために歌う？ パラジクロロベンゼン ただ意味も理解せずに歌う パラジクロロベンゼン そう 答え求め走り出した パラジクロロベンゼン その先にたどり着いて何もないと知ったけど さあ 歌いましょう 踊りましょう パラジクロロベンゼン さあ 喚きましょう 叫びましょう パラジクロロベンゼン 犬も 猫も 牛も 豚も みな パラジクロロベンゼン さあ 狂いましょう 眠りましょう 朽ち果てるまで　さぁ ルールがボクは嫌で ただ縛られたくなくて だからボクは逃げ出して 後先の事は忘れ 指図されるのが嫌で 少し悪になりたくて 深夜家を抜け出して 夜の街を走り抜け 何の為に生きるのか ボクは野良猫に話しかけた 猫は何も答えずに ただ見下した眼でボクを見た 飲めもしないコーヒー飲み干して 曇り空を見上げたんだ 今のボクに何が出来る？ それすらわからない だからボクは歌い叫ぶんだ パラジクロロベンゼン その意味も理解せずに喚く パラジクロロベンゼン これでキミは満足出来るの？ パラジクロロベンゼン 掟 規則 破ったらキミは何か変わるの？ そう 誰でもいいぶちまけたい ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 悪を叩く 正義ふりかざす ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 正義盾に ストレス解消 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 周り止める ボクら気付かない　愚かな行為 あぁ この歌に意味はあるの？ この詩に意味はないよ この歌に罪はあるの？ この詩に罪はないよ ＊＊＊＊に意味はあるの？ ＊＊＊＊に意味はないよ ＊＊＊＊に罪はあるの？ この歌の意味は・・・・・・＊＊＊＊ ボクはそして気付く 所詮はすべて偽善なんだと ボクの生きる価値は何？ 野良猫は水に溺れ死んだ 空になったコーヒー投げ捨てて 闇に覆われた空を見た 今のボクは何をしてる？ それすらわからない もうなんにもわからない そしてキミはボクを笑うんだ パラジクロロベンゼン そしてボクはキミを突き飛ばす パラジクロロベンゼン ボクが正しくてキミは違う パラジクロロベンゼン 虚無に包まれては消える ボクが消え去るまで さあ　歌いましょう 踊りましょう パラジクロロベンゼン さあ　笑いましょう 妬みましょう パラジクロロベンゼン ボクもキミも何もかも全部 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ さあ　狂いましょう 眠りましょう 朽ち果てるまで　さぁ|-|Romaji=boku wa nan no tame ni utau? PARADICHLOROBENZENE tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau PARADICHLOROBENZENE sou kotae motome hashiridashita PARADICHLOROBENZENE sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo saa utaimashou odorimashou PARADICHLOROBENZENE saa wamekimashou sakebimashou PARADICHLOROBENZENE inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina PARADICHLOROBENZENE saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made saa RULE ga boku wa iya de tada shibararetakunakute dakara boku wa nigedashite atosaki no koto wa wasure sashizu sareru no ga iya de sukoshi waru ni naritakute shinya ie o nukedashite yoru no machi o hashirinuke nan no tame ni ikiru no ka boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni tada mikudashita me de boku o mita nome mo shinai COFFEE nomihoshite kumorizora o miagetan da ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru? sore sura wakaranai dakara boku wa utai sakebun da PARADICHLOROBENZENE sono imi mo rikai sezuni wameku PARADICHLOROBENZENE kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no? PARADICHLOROBENZENE okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nanika kawaru no? sou daredemo ii buchimaketai ********** (PARADICHLOROBENZENE) aku o tataku seigi furikazasu ********** seigi tate ni STRESS kaishou ********** mawari tomeru bokura kizukanai oroka na koui aah kono uta ni imi wa aru no? kono uta ni imi wa nai yo kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no? kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo **** ni imi wa aru no? **** ni imi wa nai yo **** ni tsumi wa aru no? kono uta no imi wa... **** boku wa soshite kizuku shosen wa subete gizen nan da to boku no ikiru kachi wa nani? noraneko wa mizu ni oboreshinda kara ni natta COFFEE nagesutete yami ni oowareta sora o mita ima no boku wa nani o shiteru? sore sura wakaranai mou nannimo wakaranai soshite kimi wa boku o waraun da PARADICHLOROBENZENE soshite boku wa kimi o tsukitobasu PARADICHLOROBENZENE boku ga tadashikute kimi wa chigau PARADICHLOROBENZENE kyomu ni tsutsumarete wa kieru boku ga kiesaru made saa utaimashou odorimashou PARADICHLOROBENZENE saa waraimashou netamimashou PARADICHLOROBENZENE boku mo kimi mo nanimokamo zenbu ********** saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made saa|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Why do I sing? Paradichlorobenzene I sing without meaning or understanding Paradichlorobenzene I ran off seeking answers Paradichlorobenzene But when I got there none were waiting C'mon, let's sing, let's dance Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's scream, let's shout Paradichlorobenzene Dogs, cats, cows, pigs, everyone Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's go mad, let's go to sleep Till we rot away, yeah I hate these rules I won't be tied down That's why I ran And forgot about everything I hate being told what to do I want to be a little bad Slipping out at night To roam the city streets What do I live for? I asked a stray But the cat's only answer Was a glare I gulped down coffee I couldn't stomach Looked up at the cloudy sky What can I do in the state I'm in? Even that, I just don't know That's why I sing out Paradichlorobenzene Don't know what it means, but still I scream Paradichlorobenzene Are you satisfied now? Paradichlorobenzene Breaking rules, breaking laws-- What would that change about you? I just need an outlet, don't care who ********** Punish the wicked in the name of justice ********** Let off steam behind a shield of justice ********** Everyone stops, we don't see... How stupid can you get? Ah, does this song mean anything? These lyrics mean nothing Is this song guilty? These lyrics are innocent Does **** mean anything? **** means nothing Is **** guilty? This song means...**** Then I realize It's all hypocrisy in the end What's the point of living? The stray cat drowned I tossed the empty coffee cup And looked at the darkened sky What am I doing with myself? Even that, I just don't know I don't know anything anymore Then you laugh at me Paradichlorobenzene Then I knock you down Paradichlorobenzene I'm right, you're wrong Paradichlorobenzene Surrounded by the void, vanishing Until I'm gone C'mon, let's sing, let's dance Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's laugh, let's be jealous Paradichlorobenzene You, me, everything ********** C'mon, let's go mad, let's go to sleep Till we rot away, yeah|-|Cinese tradizionale='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' 我是為何而唱？ Paradichlorobenzene 連意思都不瞭解就只是唱著 Paradichlorobenzene 沒錯　我開始尋求答案 Paradichlorobenzene 雖然明知最後將會一無所獲 來　一起唱歌吧　一起跳舞吧 Paradichlorobenzene 來　一起大喊吧　一起大叫吧 Paradichlorobenzene 不管是狗　是貓　是牛　是豬　大家一起 Paradichlorobenzene 來　一起瘋狂吧　一起睡覺吧 直到腐朽為止　來吧 我不喜歡規則 只是不想被束縛 所以我逃出來了 忘記一切前因後果 我不喜歡被命令 我想變得稍微壞一點 深夜逃離了家 奔馳在夜晚的街道上 我是為何而生 我對著野貓說話了 貓什麼都沒回答 只是用著輕視的眼神看著我 喝光從沒喝過的咖啡 抬頭仰望陰霾的天空 現在的我可以做什麼？ 就連這點也不曉得 所以我大聲地歌唱著 Paradichlorobenzene 連意思都不瞭解就只是大喊著 Paradichlorobenzene 這樣你就能滿足了嗎？ Paradichlorobenzene 制約　規範　要是違背了這些你會有什麼改變？ 沒錯　誰都行　就是想發洩 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 打擊邪惡　高唱正義 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 打著正義的名號　發洩壓力 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 停止運作的我們　沒有察覺到的　愚蠢行為 啊啊　這首歌有意義嗎？ 這歌詞沒有意義喔 這首歌有罪嗎？ 這歌詞無罪喔 ＊＊＊＊有意義嗎？ ＊＊＊＊沒意義喔 ＊＊＊＊有罪嗎？ 這首歌的意義是･･････＊＊＊＊ 於是我察覺到了 到頭來一切都只是偽善 我的生存價值是什麼？ 野貓溺死在水裡了 喝光的咖啡隨手丟棄 看著被黑暗所覆蓋的天空 現在的我在做什麼？ 就連這點也不曉得 已經什麼都搞不懂了 於是你笑我 Paradichlorobenzene 於是我撞開了你 Paradichlorobenzene 我是對的你是錯的 Paradichlorobenzene 被虛無圍繞而消失 直到我完全消失為止 來　一起唱歌吧　一起跳舞吧 Paradichlorobenzene 來　一起笑吧　一起嫉妒吧 Paradichlorobenzene 不管是我是你或是所有的一切 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 來　一起瘋狂吧　一起睡覺吧 直到腐朽為止　來吧 Video Project Diva Extend Paradichlorobenzene - Kagamine Len|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend 【鏡音レン】パラジクロロベンゼン【Project DIVA F 2nd】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【鏡音レン】パラジクロロベンゼン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2009